Sounds of Claire
by rebeccajoleneaumanwilson
Summary: After going through a rough time, Claire Redfield decides to write a music album to explain her emotions. Includes appearances by Resident Evil characters Leon Kennedy, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Albert Wesker. Ada Wong will make suprise appearances in this story! Story by rebeccajoleneaumanwilson


**The Sounds of Claire**

**A Resident Evil Song FanFic**

**Starring:**

_**Claire Redfield with Leon Kennedy**_

**with guest apperances by:**

_Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, and Albert Wesker_

***DISCLAIMERS; I do not own any of the songs used in this story, because the singer(s) own it or any of the Resident Evil characters, because Capcom owns them . ***

**Chapter 1: **_**So Called Life *Sung by Montgomery Gentry***_

Apartment of Claire Redfield

Nashville, Tennessee

02/06/2014, 12:38 am

Claire Redfield is sitting in her new apartment in a new city she decided to move to after leaving her boyfriend of 2 years, Leon Kennedy, after she caught Leon cheating on her with Ada Wong. Claire decided to change better for herself and moved to Nashville, Tennessee, home of country music.

The red headed beauty decided to write a song about her and her ex boyfriend's relationship. She came up with a song called, **So Called Life.** She came up with these lyrics:

_Every mornin' when I get up _

_Jet fuel in a coffee cup _

_Lord knows I ain't givin' up _

_Gonna take on the world today_

_Sometimes it's green, green grass _

_Other times it kicks my ass _

_Half-full, half-empty glass _

_Don't matter either way_

_I'm gonna live the life that I'm gonna live _

_It ain't what I thought it was _

_But it is what it is, baby_

_This ain't no rodeo _

_No dog and pony show _

_Ain't no roller-coaster ride_

_Ain't no highway _

_Sure ain't no river, baby _

_It's just my so called, _

_Just my so called life_

_Some days I own this town _

_Other days it shoots me down _

_As long as I'm still hangin' 'round I'm holdin' on to hope_

_Faith is a powerful thing _

_Chasin' after the big brass ring _

_Might be a pocket full of jing-a-ling _

_But there's one thing that I know_

_Ya just gotta keep keepin' on doin' like ya do _

_You look around when it's said and done _

_And realize that it's true, baby_

_This ain't no rodeo _

_No dog and pony show _

_Ain't no roller-coaster ride_

_Ain't no highway _

_Sure ain't no river, baby _

_It's just my so called, ust my so called life_

_My so called..._

_This ain't no rodeo _

_No dog and pony show _

_Ain't no roller-coaster ride, yeah! _

_Ain't no highway _

_Sure ain't no river, baby _

_It's just my so called, _

_Just my so called life_

_My so called... Life_.

When Claire got the lyrics down, she called a local record company that Ashlyn Edwards, a friend of her's who owns her studio, and Claire faxed the song lyrics to her friend. Ashlyn called and asked Claire if she could come down in the morning to record the song. Claire accepted the offer.

Divalicious Records

Nashville, Tennessee

09:00 am, 02/06/2014

Claire got up the next morning and got dressed in a Black Juicy Couture Tracksuit and her black UGG's. Her red hair was down and curly with a beanie placed on her head. She arrives at her friends recording studio, _**Divalicious Records**_, to record the song she wrote at 12:30 sometime in the morning.

Claire met her publicist, Alysha Reynolds, and her assistant, Stephanie Alexander. They all headed for the recording booth to hear Claire record her first song on her debut album, _**The Sounds of Claire.**_

After they did that, Claire and her party planned to head to the radio stations across Nashville and beyond to give copies of the record to play on radios and radios worldwide.

_**This is the end of the first chapter! Please favorite/follow this story, and please leave a review if you like.**_

**I would like extend a thanks to **_Montgomery Gentry_**, a duo who wrote this fabulous song as my song for Summer 2014. **

**Also to **_Capcom_**, for creating the wonderful characters of Resident Evil. I'm a fan since the first time I ever played this game franchise from the beginning.**

_**Lots of Love from, **_

_**rebeccajoleneaumanwilson**_


End file.
